Richard Leo
Maximillion's second Knight and a Child Genius, able to crush an enemy by predicting their every move, he is so smart that he can outhink even Lelouch Vi Britannia, he has an odd Geass Ability that makes advanced systems useless against him and allows him to take over the mind of a person. Richard's style of combat is well trained in a Knightmare Frame and so long as he's at a Command Station all plans usually go as expected, he is considered the Lion of Britannia due to his constant relentless and powerful assualts upon his enemies in both Strategy and Hand-to-Hand Combat. Biography Youth He, Maximillion and Seitz have been childhood friends, the three of them were the best representation of having Japanese, Commoner and Noble Backgrounds in their Family Line. Richard is the second oldest of the Leo Noble Family and present heir since he only has an Elder Sister whom is going to be married off to an equal Nobility to keep them in good faith to the Leo Teyrn Nobility, when he became old enough he descided to serve under Maximillion which the other Nobility considered an insult, however over time the Nobility warmed up to Maximillion and his attempts to save the wounded animal their Empire had became. It is revealed that he has a Geass Contractor named D.D. whom gave him a Geass when he was young, his Geass kept evolving however it didn't go Run-Away, it also turns out he is a High Ranked Regulator and so essentially he is cropped up to become an Immortal alongside Maximillion in later life. Present Richard serves as Maximillion's second company of the 8th Fleet and takes care of the "Britannian Knights" when Maximillion isn't around to lead them himself, Richard also conquored Australia when he was given the leave to by Maximillion, this once again increassed Britannia's boarders and caused the Chinese Federation pause...Indonesia and India was a stone's throw away to Britannia now. Status Nobile Rank As the Heir to one of the Founding Familiies, Richard is a Teyrn in Rank, wielding power and argument that are only second to the Royal Family themselves. Knightmare Frame Combat Richard works well either piloting Long-Range or Short-Range Knightmare Frames and hence he pilots a Knightmare Frame that has a Fortress Mode Transformation to use either called: the IFX-P2000 Ariel (means Lion of God). Normal Combat Richard is a very good aim with a gun and is willing to shoot if its neccesary. Quotes Conversation between Richard Leo and Trey Mactíre Nathdrack Trey: "Are you sure that things are better this way?" (asking about Alex getting kicked out of the Royal Family and Lelouch's returning Memories) Richard: "I never expected you to question it, if you could 'save' one of them...why would you choose the puppet?" (asking about choosing Alex to be spared, essentially Maximillion's unknowing puppet to actually make the EU fight harder than expected and for the Emperor to allow Max to use the Slash and Burn Strategy) Richard: "Or put it this way...which would you rather suffer the loss of: some make-believe friendship, or a real one?" Richard: "Things are finally right again. Of course we're better off this way, Max is exasperated with all the 'fixing' we've had to do. We have to set things right, their is too much on the line, Trey..." Trey: "..." (nods and walks off) Category:Original Characters